


Falling Apart at the Seams

by astromirage



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Married Couple, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Sonny has a lot of emotions
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Falling Apart at the Seams

Sonny walks into his dark apartment. The cold atmosphere in and around the building perpetuates a biting and harsh tenor. Sonny drops his coat and briefcase directly in front of the door and toes off his shoes. He feels the gelid air nip at his nose. He shoves his hands in his pockets and takes a deep, prolonged breath. His heart has a deep, weighty feeling, pulling at it with every motion, every emotion. 

He collapses into his bed, his back flush against the starkly cold sheets. His eyes warm with salty tears as he recounts the events of weeks prior. Rollins, screaming at him, in the middle of a stunned 16th precinct. The passive aggressive temper of everyone on his former squad. He can feel it eating away at his brain, at his very being. He remembers the resignation forms in his briefcase, filled out, just in case he wants to leave. Maybe he'd go to a different DA's office. 

His eyes fill and spill over quickly, wetting the gray sheets under. He feels a wail claw it's way up his throat. He feels his resolve crumble away, shattering under the pressure, the pressure with no support. He lets out a choked sob, it's shaky and imperfect. It's loud and heart breaking to the man standing in the door way. 

Sonny can only look up at the ceiling, eyes foggy and tears mixing his vision. His brain runs rampant with memories and thoughts of the abandonment and coldness of his colleagues. He illicits a gut wrenching, tumultuous sound, resembling a cry of pain. 

His brain can only think "Rollins hates me" "I did something bad" "This is all my fault" "No one supports me" "I'm all alone" "So alone", over and over. 

Rafael drops his bag and slowly walks towards the shaking man. He gets into the bed with a delicate caution. Rafael immediately falls into his usual place at Sonny's side. Rafael doesn't say anything, he knows how this goes. Sonny comes home sobbing, wordlessly and lasting. He wipes his husband's tears and talks to him. 

He does it constantly, but it never gets easy to see his soulmate in that much pain. He doesn't think it ever will be easier to see Sonny break down and cry all night. 

"It's okay Dominick, it's okay." Rafael says, shushed and steadily, despite his shaking legs and hands. 

"It's going to be okay. I know what you're thinking, but it's going to be okay." he wipes away the warm tears from the crying man. 

Sonny sniffles and takes a shaky breath. 

"You're going to be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
